My Love
by Pinkuro
Summary: Meu querido, não entendo muito bem como tudo ocorreu, mas mais do que tudo eu te amo... dedicada a james Hiwatari de Aniversário, e de amizade, yaoi, oneshot.


**Notas da Autora:**

OI gente! Estou aqui com mais uma fic, esta será um one-shot, yaoi, JohnnyxTala.

E DEDICADO AO JAMES HIWATARI, de aniversário (01/10), e de pela maravilhosa pessoa que é..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Love**

Ponto de Vista de Tala Ivanov

Bem, vamos começar essa história, vejamos por onde... a sim, pelo início, dã ¬¬. Mas agora vejamos onde é o início...

Hum...Acho que pode considerar num certo momento...

-Kai, eu não entendo.. por que? Achei que você me amava...- Falava com os olhos cristalizados – Eu te amo, você também me ama, então por- Não pude responder pois aquela pessoa a minha mãe me interrompeu...

-Está errado Tala, eu não te amo, nunca amei, e acabei de perceber que não adianta mais continuar fingindo para fazer se sentir melhor, e vai ser melhor para você se me esquecer, assim não irá se machucar tanto, e além disso, estou muito ocupado para fazer suas vontades com minha empresa, meu avô acaba de morrer, e deixou tudo muito complicado para mim muitos problemas você sabe, não tempo para uma relação agora...- Disse Kai friamente, como para me machucar mais do que já havia...

-Kai, se você quiser eu posso te ajudar com sua empresa, a arrumar as coisas, eu sou inteligente, você sabe, posso fazer muitas coisas...- Eu falava desesperado para este não me deixar, eu podia viver ele, e ainda que tudo fosse uma mentira, eu não me importava, estava com ele, e isso me fazia feliz...era o que eu pensava na época pelo menos...

Bem, mas nada adiantou, Kai foi embora, e me deixou sozinho, depois de 5 anos de namoro...

Decidi então superar isso indo para muito longe da minha terra natal, para ser mais específico, Reino Unido...

Então, eu fui para lá... primeiro avião que partia para lá, mas não sei por que, mas era o único lugar que eu podia pensar em ir, o único longe o bastante daquele que eu tanto amava...

Chegando lá, me encontrei com um monte de gente estranha, de um lugar onde nunca fui, e nem nunca pensava estar...até agora...

Foi estranho, eu nunca havia ido para o Reino Unido -mas exatamente, Escócia- mas no entanto sentia, como se houvesse ido para lá 1 milhão de vezes...

Mas estranho ainda, pois nem passou cinco minutos dando uma volta e já estava perdido...

Andei, andei, andei, continuava andando, e não importa o que acontecia, mais e mais perdido eu ficava...

Até que, como em qualquer história do tipo, começa e chover, esfriar, fazer uma tempestade.

"Essa não, que merda! Por que só coisas idiotas acontecem comigo!" Gritei comigo mesmo em pensamento.

E continuando com todo essa maldito clichê que se chama vida, começou a fazer mais e mais frio, e chover, e como eu só estava com umas roupas do corpo, pois minha incrível inteligência, me fez esquecer de trazer bagagem, eu comecei a ficar molhado, com frio, até que comecei a me sentir mais e mais fraco...

Até que pensei ver um vulto passando a minha frente, como eu já estava sentado, que com toda aquela chuva não conseguia mais andar, este vulto carregava um guarda-chuva, e parecia esperar algo, procurar algo, até que ele se virou para mim e murmurou algo como "tala...". É tudo que eu lembro antes de desmaiar...

Não sei a certo quanto tempo se passou, tudo que sei, é que fui abrindo meus olhos aos poucos, percebendo que a luz doía, pois, depois do tempo inconsciente, meus olhos deviam ter se acostumado à luz...

Olhei para o lado direito, olhei para o esquerdo, esfreguei meus olhos, vi aquele que me tirou da tempestade ao meu sudoeste... Bem, simplificando foi isso que fiz antes de realmente despertar...

-O QUE!-Perguntei depois de ficar mais de cinco minutos vendo aquele ser deitado ao meu lado, ao parecer dormindo –O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI!- grito ao reconhecer quem dormia comigo...

-han, o que? A Tala você acordou, bem agora pode me explicar o que estava fazendo aqui...- Dizia ele, meio que bravo, ao parecer, não sei ao certo...

-Bem, não lhe interessa, e quem é você pra falar assim comigo hein?-Digo irritado pelo tom daquele, que não lembro o nome...

-Sou Johnny Mcgregor, o cavaleiro de Glasgow! Posso lhe falar do jeito que eu quiser, e depois, está em minha casa- Falava de si mesmo-E eu também sou o melhor...

"Esse cara chato, vive se achando um máximo...saco...ele é um saco, prometo uma coisa, EU NUNCA VOU GOSTAR DESTE CARA!" Pensava enquanto aquele idiota se vangloriava...

E fanado da minha promessa, como sempre eu a cumpri, sim, Tala Ivanov sempre cumpre suas promessas e juramentos...

Porém não aconteceu exatamente assim como vocês pensam, conversamos um pouco, aquele idiota e eu, confessei que queria passar um tempo longe, mas que não tinha dinheiro, e adivinhem, o idiota me convidou para passar um tempo na casa, mas bem, castelo dele (pois é MUITO maior que uma mansão) e eu como ele engolindo meu orgulho, acabei aceitando...

E foi assim que aconteceu, conversamos, nos abrimos, nos apaixonamos, e em pouco tempo já estávamos noivos!

Sim ficamos noivos durante 3 meses até nos casarmos, ainda não sei bem como aconteceu, como fui amar esse idiota, mas contando meu ex-namorado era o Kai... primeiro, tenho que analisar o que fez com eu me apaixonasse por ele...

Bem, vamos, ver, quem sabe é algo que esse dois tenham em comum que com que eu tenha uma queda por eles... vamos compara-los:

Kai: Orgulhoso, frio, um dos melhores beyblutadores do planeta, sempre quer ser o seme, claro gay, forte, independente...

Johnny: Orgulhoso, um ótimo beyblutador, gay, seme, forte, rico, e apredendi que nunca conseguiria viver sozinho...

Ta, gosto de homens orgulhosos, bons beylutadores, gays, semes...Que merda, eu só me atraio por idiotas... não é a toa que eu sempre tive tanto azar no amor...

-Tala, anda, vamos nos arrumar, senão vamos nos atrasar...- Dizia meu ruivinho...

-OK, Johnny, já vou!- digo enquanto fecho meu caderno vermelho -Mas por que está tão apressado, pensei que gostasse de se atrasar...-

-E gosto, afinal, só chegando atrasado, que posso fazer uma grande entrada- diz do jeito que Johnny sempre fala...

-Então por que ta me apressando?¬¬-

-Porque se você não parar de escrever no seu maldito diário, não poderemos nos divertir antes de sairmos...-Diz com um olhar cheio de luxúria, entendo o que ele quer...

-Porque não falou antes então? Vamos então...-Digo levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado

Ando até ele e abraça-o pelos quadris, enquanto ele me beija, meu deus, ele o faz tão bem...

Me leva até a cama, afinal estamos no nosso quarto, onde ele me joga de costas, enquanto desse seus lábios pelo meu pescoço...

Vai tirando minha calça, enquanto tiro minhas calças, e gemo com suas carícias, pedindo mais...

Johnny, vai descendo sua mãos e chega até minha cueca, onde tentava tirar, mais como sempre, nunca consigo fazer duas coisa coisas ao mesmo tempo...

-Ahhhhhh- Grito ao sentir sua boca entrar dentro de mim.-johnny! Mais!-

-Claro, tudo que você quiser, querido...-Diz lambendo meu membro.-

Nós fazemos muito mais, durante aquela noite, tanto que até nos esquecemos da festa que íamos dar...

Toc Toc

Escutamos alguém bater na porta, nesse momento já estamos deitado descansando, Johnny, sempre descansa 15 minutos, depois de uma foda, eu sempre fico deitado 15 minutos olhando Johnny, e faznedo cafuné nele, depois de uma foda, ele é tão lindo...

Mas voltando ao assunto da porta, estava escuro, por isso não conseguia ver, mas seu barulho fez com que Johnny abrisse os olhos, e saísse da posição abraço-cafuné...

-Tala, Johnny, cadê a comida to com fome?- Pergunta a pessoa com voz, e pela pergunta e voz, percebo que é o inconfundível Tyson...

-já vemos pra você Tyson, mas antes por que não sai fora, para podermos descer e ver isso pra você?- Digo sentando na cama, o que incomoda Johnny, que resmunga algo...

Assim nos arrumamos e descemos, é a nossa festa de 2 anos casamento, decidimos comemorar com uma festa, convidamos, todos, os All Stars, White Tigers, Blade Breakers, a minha equipe, os Demolition Boys, e de Johnny, Majestics, e todos nossos amigos, Todos, até mesmo...Kai...

-Kai- Sussurro enquanto desço a escada de mãos dadas com Johnny...

Kai me olha de lado, está bebendo algo, um drink acho, piña colada, ou algo assim, o bartender de Johnny faz ótimos drinks, Johnny também adora drinks, por isso o contratou. Eu também adoro, faz nossas fodas ficarem muitos mais excitantes...

-Kai, oi, como vai? A quanto tempo...- Digo, ao me encontrar com ele, enquanto digo aos convidados, deu pra perceber claramente que fico rosado mas bochechas ao falar isso, Johhny percebe que fui falar com ele e vem, de certo está com ciúmes...

-Olá, espero que tenha me perdoado por te dar um chute, Yuriy...- Diz Kai, me chamando pelo meu nome original, que não fazia já faz muito tempo –Sabe eu senti saudades, me arrependo tanto, por aquilo, minha vida ficou sem sentido quando o fiz, por favor me perdoe...- Diz ele se atirando em meus braços e me beijando na boca, está muito bêbado, nem ao menos está raciocinando direito, mas ao parecer Johnny não percebe ou não liga, pois em um ataque de ciúmes, tirou Kai de cima de mim, e começa a soca-lo

-Kai, depois de tanto faze-lo chorar, quer o confundir, é? Seu desgraçado! Vai se arrepender, como eu de tê-lo convidado a essa festa.- Diz enquanto o soca no rosto, muito forte, dá pra perceber claramente como Kai está em desvantagem, está muito magro, caindo de bêbado, e com seu rosto, já totalmente inchado e sangrando.

-Johnny, querido pare! Ou fará uma besteira! Não está vendo que ele não está te revidando?- Digo ao voltar a realidade, e tomando coragem, pois todos tão chocados pelo que aconteceu, que estão parados olhando, até mesmo Tyson, largou o garfo, este que está com mais de 169 Kg, de tanto comer, (não era de se esperar que engordasse)...

Johnny parou de bater em Kai, depois do que eu disse, me olhou, então para o Kai, e o viu, estava roxo, inchado, sangrando pela boca, e nariz e inconsciente. Johnny ficou tão pasmo pelo que fez que saiu correndo do lugar, para o quarto, eu corri atrás dele, depois de dizer para ligarem para a emergência...

Johnny estava chorando na cama, eu apenas sentei ao seu lado, e botei minha cabeça em seu ombro...

Kai foi levado para o hospital em estado grave, ficou vários dias em tratamento intensivo, até que foi levado para outro quarto, onde poderia receber visitas, só tinha uma coisa: estava em coma...

Os médicos diziam que tinham esperança que ele acordasse, porém Johnny, não tinha tanta certeza, ele se sentia culpado, afinal foi por sua culpa que Kai estava naquele estado, eu apenas, tratava de consola-lo, para ele tentar se ver livre da culpa...

No dia em que Kai foi transferido, Eu fui vista-lo, sozinho, Johnny não conseguiria ir lá e ver Kai daquele jeito...

-Kai, só vim aqui dizer...que...eu te perdo-o, pelo que me fez...espero que também possa perdoar a Johnny, ele é muito protetor, meu...é o máximo, eu o amo tanto... bem espero que se recupere, não quero que morra...-Disse pegando na mão fria de Kai.

Kai estava frio, pálido, seus lábios estavam muito secos, o soro que o mantia vivo estava ligado a muitas partes do corpos, várias agulhas, o respirador, impedia-me de ver seus amarelos dentes, pois sua boca estava entreaberta, seu rosto não estava mais tão inchado, ao contrário, estava muito magro, como resto de seu corpo...

Noto muitos arranhados em sua pescoço, e braço, é quando que porta de abre e um enorme vulto surge, Tyson, em duas semanas, conseguiu engordar ainda mais...

-Oi tala, pesei que ia te encontrar aqui...Diz Tyson me olhando, me surpreendo pelo que ele fala, parece muito mais sério do que costuma ser...

-Sim vim acertar umas contas da festa...-

-Entendo, mas não se culpe, nem Johnny, vocês não os culpados...-Diz abaixando o rosto, melancolicamente-

-o que quer dizer?-

-Sabe, quando você e Kai namoravam, meu irmão Hiro, dava em cima de Kai...-

-O que- Me surpreendo com a confissão de Tyson, começo a fazer minhas prórias conclusões quando ele diz isso...

-Mas Kai nunca deu chance a ele...- Continuou, me surpreendo cada vez mais com o que ele diz...-Kai sempre dizia que te amava, porém Hiro nunca desistia, até que um dia o ameaçou, na verdade ameaçou você...e ele foi obrigado a te largar e ficar com ele...

Nesse momento meu coração começou a disparar a mil por hora...

Olho para o Kai, deitado a cama, está tudo silencioso, tirando a maquina que controla as batidas de seu coração, está tão divagar, Kai, o que esse idiota do Hiro te fez, pra você ficar tão fraco?

-Ele passou por maus bocados, o médico disse que ele não se recupera provavelmente porque não quer viver...-Diz ele olhando para o Kai, com seus olhos cheios de pena...- E também...acho que para não se sentir tão mal, ele começou a beber...por isso ficou bêbado tão depressa na sua festa, é só o que ele faz...e ele sabe que seu marido era estourado, acho que ele queria ser espancado...-Disse Tyson, com o indicador no queixo, pesando, para surpresa minha, e nem fedeu nada no local...

Depois disso Tyson sussurrou algo para Kai, deu um beijo em sua fria testa, e se virou para mim.

-Durante sua relação com meu irmão, nos tornamos mais íntimos do que nunca...afinal, ele se isolou da sociedade, mais do que já estava isolado, por causa do meu irmão, no dia da sua festa, ele conseguiu fazer Hiro deixar ele ir, não sei como, Hiro é tão...tão...bem, digamos que é por causa de como ele é que desconto minhas frustrações comendo...

-Entendo-Digo, olhando para sua barriga- e como entendo...

-É...bem vou deixar os dois, sozinhos, xau xau...- Diz saindo pela porta, abanando a mão para os lados, no sinal de tchau.

Depois de abanar para ele também, me viro até Kai e começo a pensar no que ele passou, junto aquele idiota do Hiro...

-Kai, e só que...eu entendo o que você fez, e porque, e tento entender o que passou, e por isso, eu te predoo, dessa vez é de certeza...- Digo, depois de observa-lo durante um tempo, apenas escutando aquela maldita máquina que contra suas batidas...

Mas depois de dizer isso, aquele som, fica diferente, fica, uniforme, seu coração para, corro, para o fora do quarto, para chamar os médicos, que vem rapidamente, mas por mais que tentem, não conseguem mudar a situação, Kai está morto...

Alguns dias depois de isso acontecer, organiza-se seu enterro, Johnny e eu vamos, contei a ele o que Tyson me disse, mas pensando bem não foi uma boa idéia, tenho medo de ele fazer uma besteira com o Hiro, como fez com o Kai, para tentar tirar sua culpa para com a morte de Kai...

O caixão de Kai desce em sua cova nesse momento, está tampado, obviamente, pois quem enterraria, alguém com seu caixão aberto?

Vejo enquanto Kai lentamente vai até o descanso enterno, não sei porque mas o sinto aqui nesse lugar, acho que talvez estege preso à terra, ou não esteje pronto para ir por alguma razão...

-Tala?- Disse meu querido Johnny até mim, observando ao Kai – Se Kai tivesse sobrevivido, você voltaria para ele?- Fala num tom melancólico...

-Não, estou com você agora Johnny, não te trocaria por nada no mundo, eu te amo muito, Kai é apenas passado agora, não pense assim, e nem se sinta culpado, por só vai fazer mal a você, tudo bem? Vamos apenas viver o presente...-

-Tem razão...E eu também o amo mais do que qualquer coisa Tala...- Diz dando um beijo em mina boca...

Depois saímos do enterro, Johnny já mais calmo, não viu a Hiro, ele é um dos únicos que ainda está lá, deve saber que é o verdadeiro culpado da morte de Kai, assim como deve saber que estava errado qu não deveria ter feito aquilo com o Kai, mas não imposta mais, afinal ele está morto...

-Tala, querido, tudo bem?- Pergunta Johhny a mim, está com o braço em torno de meus ombros, e com minha cabeça, no dele.

-Sim, só que...Kai não merecia isso...-

-Tem razão...eu nunca faria isso com você, nunca...-

-Vai ficar comigo para sempre, não é?- Pergunto lhe olhando nos olhos.

-Sim, claro, meu amor-

-Promete?-

-Sim, eu juro, palavra de um Mcgregor-

Eu sorrio docemente, antes de nos beijarmos, um beijo doce, delicioso, e cheio de amor, o nosso amor...

Eu não sei bem como aconteceu, como me apaixonei por Johnny, ou Johnny por mim, apenas sei de uma coisa: Não quero que isso acabe nunca, e também sei que Johnny também quer o mesmo...

_Fim_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

Gostaram? Espero que sim, e sobre a morte de Kai, tava deprimida, e dae surgiu isso, ia ficar pior, mais desisti, também tentei colocar algo de comédia, mas só péssima nisso (suspira), mas sou pior com lemon, só esse pedaço ae, já ficou uma merda...(desculpem o palavrão).

Um recado pro James:

E ae? Gostou? Espero que sim, pois eu fiz como todo amor a carinho pra você James-chan...eu juro, ok?

É só isso, e lembrei, pro favor, me mandei reviews!

**!BJOS!**


End file.
